Sibling Rivalry
by Fluttershy Luva
Summary: Hi this is my first Fanfiction so I hope you like it. Applejack, Rainbow Dash, and Rarity have had enough with the CMC trying to get their cutie marks. What are they going to do? Warning content includes minor sexual content & minor violence not for kids under 13 Readers Discretion is Advised.
1. Anger Strikes

_**Chapter 1: Anger Strikes**_

It was another beautiful day in Ponyville as the Cutie Mark Crusaders were getting prepared for their next crusade to get an extreme sports cutie cark. It was not until then that when the CMC (Cutie Mark Crusaders) went out of their clubhouse, an angry Applejack, Rarity and Rainbow Dash were waiting for them outside. Applebloom, Scootaloo and Sweetie Belle were doing a stunt earlier to try to get their cutie mark but cause havoc to their sisters instead which also included using Pinkie's Party Cannon. Lets go back to that time 3 hours earlier before the CMC got into so much trouble.

_**3 Hours Earlier**_

The Party Cannon was set yet nopony else ever touched the Party Cannon except for Pinkie Pie but at that time Pinkie was away to see Maud Pie (the weird gothic chick who is obsessed with rocks). Scootaloo was excited and so was Applebloom but Sweetie Belle had a feeling things might go wrong. I'm not sure if this is a very good id, but before Sweetie Belle could finish The cannon fired. Scootaloo was on her scooter while the others except Sweetie Belle were on skis singing that tune again "Hearts as Strong as Horses" (from Season 4 Episode 5). Rarity was just finished with an order of 5 dresses which she worked her flank off on for 24 hrs. straight until the CMC drove right by her so fast that all her dresses were ruined yet instead of screaming Rarity fainted. Rainbow dash was working on afternoon exercises until the CMC accidentally clipped her wing and Rainbow Dash yet again became Rainbow Crash. Finally Applejack was bucking apples until the CMC accidentally crushed all the apples with Scootaloo's scooter then the entire CMC collapsed in their treehouse. They weren't seriously hurt luckily but the CMC each had a bad cut that was bleeding badly but thanks to Sweetie Belle being a Unicorn, she was able to heal the CMC in a flash. While the CMC are thinking of another plan to get their cutie marks since that last attempt failed, lets cut over to their sisters at Rarity's shop/home.

**_2 Hours Earlier at Carousel Boutique_**

Rarity, Applejack and Rainbow Dash were at Carousel Boutique having a chat about just went on an hour earlier. Dammit!, said Applejack. The CMC are going out of hand when it comes to their cutie marks. Rainbow Dash put her loyalty to the CMC to put a part of defense. I don't know Applejack... they're pretty much the only ponies in Ponyville with no cutie mark and their time should have come days ago. Think about it, they... Rarity Interrupted. To Hell with you Rainbow Dash this was my biggest sale to give to the Crystal Empire. Now that it's Ruined it is probably "The" "Worst" "Possible" but before she finished someponies told rarity to settle down until they realized it wasn't a pony, It was everyone's favorite dragon Spike (Hell Yeah, sorry I just had to say that). The worst possible thing would probably have been me killing you and taking that heart shaped gem, dipping it in your blood then eating it along with your lifeless body, said Spike. All the other ponies froze from fear but rarity feints yet again. Applejack thinks of a plan to get back at their sisters yet Rainbow dash thinks that's going too far but had no choice but to agree to her plan cause all she wanted was an apology and she would be ok. When Rarity got up she literally kissed Spike with tongue (not like they would put that in a Y rated show watched by little girls). Spike feints so Applejack tells Rarity about the plan so each of them decided to talk to one friend to help them with the situation (yeah like that would work).Rarity stays with Spike to try to seduce him for how to get revenge on her sister while Applejack heads over to Twilight's Library (think of this still as Season 4) and Rainbow Dash heads over to Fluttershy's Cottage.

**I will be making 3 extra chapters in this story. Chapter 2 will be starring Rainbow Dash but vote for either Applejack or Rarity to be the star in chapter 3.**


	2. Dash or Crash

_**Chapter 2: Dash or Crash**_

Rainbow Dash had some ways to go since she was at Carousel Boutique and Fluttershy's Cottage was near the Everfree Forest. Luckily, Rainbow Dash (of course) was the fastest pony in Ponyville and got there in 10 minutes flat. When she tried to knock onto the door the door hit her head so hard it caused her to come unconscious. 20 minutes later Rainbow Dash wakes up in that same cottage with a split forehead and starts screaming until somepony opens the door and their it was (my favorite pony) Fluttershy. Rainbow Dash asked what happened and Fluttershy responded "I accidentally hit your head when I was opening my door because I was afraid it was somepony that was going to hurt me. Sorry Dashie." Rainbow Dash accepts her apology and then explains why she was at her cottage. Oh Sweet Celestia! Fluttershy shouted. You're bleeding badly but luckily I'm the person to see when it comes to these things, Fluttershy said. Rainbow Dash questioned her and said something to Fluttershy. You never done surgery before, Dashie said. I did surgeries on lots of the animals I have here so I think their are some things you don't know about me, Fluttershy says as she winks to Dashie. It took 18 stitches to fix Dash's head. Dash finally told why she was at Fluttershy's Cottage. Fluttershy responded "It's not their fault, their just desperate to get their cutie marks" I don't know "said Rainbow Dash". Scootaloo has been causing some trouble. Rainbow Dash was a little upset at Fluttershy for the advice. Rainbow dash shoves her and says "Thanks for nothing!" and flies off back to Carousel Boutique Leaving a sad Fluttershy behind.

**The next 2 Chapters will be probably as short as this one but it might take me a while now that I'm in College. Vote on my poll for who should be the star in Chapter 3. Applejack or Rarity!**


	3. Jackie and The Brain

**_(Sorry for how long this is taking. My computer broke and I was very busy at college. Thank you for your patience)_**

**Chapter 3: Jackie and The Brain**

Applejack made it to Twilight's Treehouse but was thinking about what Dashie said earlier. She immediately snapped out of it and entered the Treehouse but no one was there. Twilight! Said Applejack. Where the hell are you! Twilight entered her Treehouse only to be shocked by Applejack. AJ! Said Twilight. Applejack spent the next 30 minutes talking with Twilight but not telling her about the CMC plan. If someone were to annoy you to your breaking point. How would you get revenge? Twilight thought about her answer but was confused about why Applejack was asking this. Twilight responded, Why would you need revenge? It doesn't solve anything. This pissed off AJ in the worst way as she swung her hoof and punched Twilight in the face. Twilight starts tearing up as she covers her bloody nose with her hooves. Why do I ever bother coming to you for advice! You can't give any good advice to anyone! Princess of Friendship my ass! I wish I have never saved you from falling in that pit when Nightmare Moon was going to take over! (**Season 1 Episode 2**) Then I would have been a Princess and an Alicorn! Live the next thousand years with no friends! They will die anyway while you keep living! As Applejack left Twilight's Treehouse she said one last thing. What are you willing to give up to keep or save your friends? She leaves while Twilight says something to Applejack. Applejack didn't hear her. What did Twilight say?

**(What do you think about Twilight? What did you think she said? What will Rarity do in the Next Chapter?)**


	4. Spike's Mistress

**Chapter 4: Spike's Mistress**

The Boutique was quiet as Spike and Rarity looked at each other. Rarity dragged Spike by his tail without even thinking about what she was going to do. Rarity brought him over to her bed so she could sweet talk her way into Spike telling her about how to get revenge on the CMC. Remember when you gave me that beautiful diamond. I want to give you something in return. Rarity said to Spike with eyes that sparkled the entire room. Spike's heart skipped a beat when rarity leaned over and kissed him. Spike didn't know what to do since that he believed revenge didn't solve anything. Spike replied, I don't know, aren't you taking this a little too. my dear, Rarity said before he could finish his sentence. You would do anything for me. Do this for me and I will make all your dreams come true. I will even take you to second base. Spike was nervous as he knew he was stuck between a rock and a hard place. I... Rarity, it's almost nightfall so get your flank over here. Applejack busted in with a flailing temper. I'm sorry Rarity but I can't help you, Spike replied. Spike ran away as fast as he could in order to not be involved. If we want to have something done right, we have to do it ourselves. This was the last thing Spike heard before AJ and Rarity left. Spike thought about it and decided the right thing to do is to do the right thing which is to help each family settle their differences without revenge or violence no matter what it might cost you. Yet was Spike willing to do this and if he does. Will it cost him the love of his life? Rarity!


	5. A Family Bond

**_This is the last chapter in my first story. I hope you enjoyed it and I have lots more to make. Thank you everypony for your support. _**

**Chapter 5:** **A** **Family Bond**

Rarity, Rainbow Dash, and Applejack met with each other to talk about how things went. AJ decided to just run off to the CMC treehouse. Since that they couldn't talk, they decided to just go to the treehouse without thinking of a plan. Rainbow Dash thought about what happened with Fluttershy earlier but then forgot about it thinking it wasn't important. AJ steps up to yell out at the CMC.

**Present**

Applebloom! Get you and your friends out here. Your older sisters would like to have a word with you. Applebloom knew that AJ was angry about something but didn't know what she was angry about and neither did her friends. They decided to go outside and got ready for the worst. What the hell is wrong with you and your friends always trying to get that damn tattoo on your ass! Rarity immediately jumped in. We are your older sisters and we expect you to be more mature. Scootaloo decided to fight back in order to protect the name of the CMC. You aren't our parents! Speaking of parents, why don't you have any? Whether they are dead or not you at least had parents! I never knew my parents and I don't know if they are dead or not. AJ replied angrily, I don't care about your orphanage story! Stop! A voice was heard out in the open. It was Spike! I know you are angry with each other but trying to get back at each other will just wise more anger or even violence. All family members will have an argument once in a while. Hell, I even still get into arguments with Twilight. Applejack finally remembered what Twilight was going to say. The only way to end family situations is to learn from them. AJ started crying as she ran over to hug Applebloom. I'm sorry for all my anger. I wish I could start over. Soon then the entire group started hugging it out and letting out their tears. Spike, come join us! The family let spike in the group hug knowing the family is now larger than ever. Nobony is perfect but when we learn from our mistakes, that's what makes us a better person. Now I tell you to remember all that you did wrong and learn from what you did wrong so that you can become better in order to do right.


End file.
